


Addiction

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor waxes poetically about coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

It’s all he needs, that hot steamy touch, to pull him back to the land of the living. The mug warms his hands as he inhales the sweet aroma of this revitalising elixir. The smell is so tempting, so enticing, like nothing that he had every smelt before in all of the Nine Realms.

It’s a beautiful chemical reaction from what he can understand. The water and the grains come perfectly together to create something incredible, something beyond anything he had ever tasted or could ever have imagined. Something that could be bitter or sweet, strong or weak, but for Thor it was the stronger the better. A liquid so dark it reminded him of the blackest edges of the cosmos.

As soon as the steaming hot liquid passes his lips Thor knows there will be no turning back. He cannot continue living without this drink in his life. Without this elixir which can replenish his mind, make him more alert in a way that nothing on Asgard ever could, he does not know what he would do.

He can feel his brain spark into life at the first sip early in the morning. He can feel his muscles thrumming with energy and he feels as if he could take on the world.

Nothing can stand in his way when he has had enough coffee.

"Is Thor hoping to find the answers of the universe in coffee again?” Clint asked as he jumped up onto the kitchen counter next to Tony.

“Yep,” Tony clicked his neck as he took a sip from his own mug of coffee, “It’s his six cup so far this morning. How long do you reckon it’s going to be before Fury sends Thor to an AA meeting – or whatever the coffee version is?”

Clint laughed, “You’re one to talk!”


End file.
